Ezekiel
History 18 years ago, there was a village called Moorhaven that found it's self located in the midst of a raid from an enemy kingdom raid. Ezekiel was one of the few who managed to find a place to hide as the soldiers went through the town slaughtering men, women and children without discrimination, their goal simply to make a example out of the village. In the aftermath, many were left to suffer the crops and livestock were either destroyed or taken and many of the villagers turned to cannibalism in order to sate their hunger. Among the survivors was a priest of Erastil who proclaimed that good times would once again return to the people of Moorhaven if they simply had faith. Ezekiel a young lad at the time listened to the priest and looked up to him as a mentor becoming an assistant around the temple at a very young age. However as the years passed the good times did not come back, the town was hit by a plague and the threat of war was ever looming on their doorstep. As he was out digging another grave for the dead, he could hear a voice in the back of his head. Telling him of the horrors that tyrannical law has brought to the world and how the only way he could save those he loved and protect himself from the horrors of this world was to discover the secrets of the dead. Looking around the graveyard he could see a tall gauntman with his skin stretched over his frame tightly and before he could react the man was gone as fast as he appeared. Starting to have doubts about Erastil and the church, Ezekiel returned only to find the town had once again been attacked. This time claiming the life of the priest. Out of desperation Ezekiel tried his best to heal the man but none of it had worked. Broken and not knowing what to do he fell on all fours and wept until once again the man had appeared before him again. Quest 1: Having been tasked by a strange man in the tavern to go with a group of adventurers into the sewers they encountered a group of undead creatures who were then slaughtered one after another. After seeing that this group was not exactly disturbed by his methods he would proceed to leave a special gift behind for any future sewer dwellers to find. After it was completed he was blessed by his lord with more power, as he could feel his connection to the powers that be growing without outside guidance. Appearance Ezekiel is a man who wears Black Robes with a coned hood, the only thing visible of his body is the blues of his eyes his clothes seemed to be covered in dirt and grime and his hands and feet are covered in metal gauntlets and boots which clank with every step he takes. Friends None so far. Enemies None so far. Aspirations Is looking for those worthy of the blessings of his lord and to gather the knowledge he requires to make himself a power. Category:Character